1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure having a mounting means for removable attachment to a surface. The present invention is particularly suitable for attachment to smooth surfaces, such as glazed tiles, plastic, steel or glass, such as are commonly found in kitchens and bathrooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting means for removable attachment to smooth surfaces in kitchens and bathrooms are well known. They typically comprise a suction means for contacting a smooth surface, in the form of a suction pad. British patent application no. GB2373019 discloses such a mounting means for removable attachment to a surface. It comprises a suction means for sealingly contacting a surface and pulling means attached to the suction means for drawing a part of the suction means away from the surface so that a partial vacuum is created between the suctions means and the surface. The pulling means comprises a substantially helical surface engaged with a corresponding substantially helical surface of a rotatable member. Rotation of the rotatable member causes the helical surfaces to move over one another, thereby drawing the pulling means and respective part of the suction means away from the surface. There is an intermediate member for engaging the sealing part of the suction means. The intermediate member supports the rotatable member at a substantially fixed distance from the surface in use. There is a contact means (which is separate from the intermediate member) which extends beyond the suction means and which is for contacting the surface when in use, so that twisting moments caused by putting loads on the mounting means can be transferred directly to the wall surface without going through the intermediate member and therefore without tending to pull parts of the suctions means away from the wall.
The rotatable member may have a boss on which structural members can be supported.
This is a successful and effective design of mounting means, but a number of problems have been encountered.
In the first place, a very strong grip can only be obtained if there is a powerful force on the pulling means. However, such forces tend to make operation of the mounting means difficult. Further, for maximum stability, it is desired that any structural member mounted using the mounting means should be held as close to the wall as possible and this is difficult with the existing design.
It is desired that the mounting means will not be accidentally dislodged by sudden loads or impacts applied to a structure which is fixed using the mounting means.
It is desired to make the structure easy to assemble.